Senior Yagredin Music Festival 02
Senior Yagredin Music Festival 02, often referred as SYMF 02, was the second edition of the Senior Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Lifare, Hrojistan as it won the previous edition with the song "Echoes In Rain" from Enya. Enya was selected as the presenter of the event. Twenty-five countries participated in the second edition, Djivača, Eiwora, Luania, Nabeelo, Pacamonea, Pluviøterra and Rukha being debutants. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). No country did return. Nevertheless Hmltša, Terra Mítica and Woodvale did withdraw after all being debutants in the previous edition. The recap has been published on the 29th of july, while the results were shown on the 24th of august 2018. The winner of the edition was Deltascape Ω-Type with the song "Fiesta En El Infierno" performed by Fangoria, which scored 106 points, one points over the runner-up, Hrojistan with 105 points and the song "Tant Que Tu Es Là" from Tina Arena. The top 3 complete made Aythmos and Zhavina with Lolita's song "Na Titanike" with an amount of 100 points. Rukha received only 15 points and was therefore the last place of the first edition. Rules Every special edition is named as that because only a certain type of songs is allowed to take part in this event. For the Senior Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The singer has to be at a minimum of 50 years old at the date of the song release. Featuring acts are allowed as long as they play a minor role in the song. Songs from the ESC national finals are fine. Not allowed are ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. The songs are checked by a certain commision, which discuss the acceptability of each song. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the show was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The show was opened by Harukona, finishing 14th and it was closed by Rukha, taking the 25th place. Meaning that the opening act finished in the middle, while the closing position finished in the last place. Participants With twenty-five countries, there were also twenty-five artists debuting in the history of the YMF. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 15 female participants and 8 male participant. Furthermore the edition had 3 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 58% woman, 11% groups and only 31% men. Returning Artists Results Twenty-five countries participated in the final, with all of the participating countries had to cast in their vote. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. Official Videos